


i love you (but i don't want to)

by ghostcafe



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostcafe/pseuds/ghostcafe
Summary: Nathalie's confusion of Gabriel's feelings for her + bedroom scenes.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	i love you (but i don't want to)

Nathalie loves the way Gabriel's fingertips slide up and down the side of her naked thigh, causing a shiver to run down her arm and on her upper back. 

She tries her best to pretend she's asleep. But she's not very good at tricking him on this matter. Gabriel's aware of how her body moves and reacts to him. And he takes advantage of that. More than she'd liked to admit. 

However, a small part of her wishes his fingers were caressing her elsewhere. The thought of it makes her thighs clench. Gabriel reacts to that by raising an eyebrow. 

"Are you already aroused, hm? It's only been an hour since we had sex." 

The comment brings out a roll of her eyes- which were not facing him. Her back towards his warm chest. 

"No, I'm cold. And you're hogging up the blanket, _sir_." 

"Watch your tone with me, Nathalie." Gabriel remarks, his hand clenching her hip tightly. 

He could just reach over her unparted thighs and feel the wetness slightly pooling between them and it would all be over then. But he didn't, though he knew it was there. 

He starts leaving butterfly kisses on her back, trailing up to her neck, and finally moving the tip of her chin towards him so he could kiss her lips. She felt at home here, in this bed with him. 

These words leave her lips involuntarily, and without warning. "I want you," she whispers in between kisses. "I want you so bad it consumes me." He stops and looks at her with a hazy expression, loving the way her body willingly submits to him so quickly. 

He moves over her then, continuing the kiss in a heated and passionate moment between them both that only they knew they could have.   
  
◇

When morning came, Nathalie realized she was sore from last night's bedroom shenanigans. Cursing whatever God there was that she had to get up and begin working as Gabriel's Agreste's assistant all over again. 

She knew they never really had a label to their relationship, but sometimes she felt used in a way. A part of her deep down hopes he would see her as something more than his assistant, or sex partner.

Although, he pleasured her in ways she never knew possible. Leaving her wanting more and more each day. 

"If it is meant to be, then its more than that." She thinks. Oh, but who was she kidding? He didn't see her that way, not in the way she wanted him to. 

The rest of the day, Nathalie was professional. Gabriel only gave away a hint of worry for she was more closed off than usual. Something she's practiced mastering recently. 

He never once made a comment about it, but unbeknownst to her, he'd been dying to. 

_She wasn't surprised._

**Author's Note:**

> yo thanks for reading! This was kinda a wtf one-shot/drabble because I wanted to write a sex scene but im not good at writing anything smutty hehe ♡


End file.
